kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryos
Cryos, originally Cobra-Bot 001, was one of the original trio of Attack Bots along with 002 and 003. Shortly after his creation, he became an extremely dangerous Attack Bot General. Cryos was thought to be destroyed and had been trapped in the wastelands for unknown reasons, but later on arrives at the Zenjox base. He is also the creator and developer of the Neo Viral Cores. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Ice block, skeleton *Human form: *Destroyed by: Auto Rider Turbo Form: Full Tank's Trailer Blast (first body); Auto Rider Cruiser Form Attack Mode's Trailer Mega Blast (second body and Core) Character History Not much is known about him at this time except that he is cruel, strong, and sexist when it comes to women, especially Madd 9. He also takes delight in sabotaging her. It turns out that Cryos was there when Axel's sister was turned into Madd 9, alongside Zenjox. Forms - Low-Class = *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Attack-Bots all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Bots possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them were able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly throw a giant bowling ball into a building. ;Enhanced Physicality :Cobra-Bot 001 can leap and jump faster when he was trying to save the Core of Bat-Bot 007. ;Enhanced Intelligence :Not so much of an ability, but Cobra-Bot 001 is smart enough to understand how the Zenjox technology works and able to construct the Neo-Viral Cores. ;Negative Emotion Manipulation :Though not displayed but existed since the Seeker-Bot was able to use this thanks to him, 001 can manipulate negative emotions of humans. ;Humiliation Empowerment :As humiliation is his corresponding emotion, Cobra-Bot 001 can use it to empower himself and help him achieve evolution. ;Cryokinesis :Cobra-Bot 001 can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. :;Memory Manipulation ::Cobra-Bot 001 is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Zenjox cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Dash Roberts was not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. :;Snowstorm Generation ::Cobra-Bot 001 can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a wide range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. :;Ice Barrier ::Cobra-Bot 001 can create an ice barrier that protects him from incoming attacks. :;Ice Bolt Projection ::Cobra-Bot 001 is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. This technique is also used as an alternative to rewrite the target's memory. 001_Ice_barrier.png|Cobra-Bot 001's ice barrier 001_Ice_needle.png|001 shooting his ice needle 001_big_range_freezing.png|001 creating a big range of snowstorm, allowing him to erase human memories in said room. - Advanced= - Super= *Height: 212 cm *Weight: 118 kg By amplifying his emotions of humiliation to the max, Cryos is able to restore his body without the aid of a Viral Core and evolve into his Super Mode. This is indicated by yellow accents over his body. This state of evolution is more powerful than the standard Advanced Attack-Bot form and the Fusion form achieved via Neo Cores, and it is powerful enough to even destroy Auto Rider in a single blow. However, Cryos was utterly destroyed in this form by Auto Rider's Cruiser Form. ::Powers and Abilities ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One who is not immune to the effects can be protected by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Body Regeneration :During his first transformation into a Super-Bot, his previously destroyed body was recreated, thus having no need of the Viral Cores if his body was destroyed again. ;Humiliation Empowerment :As humiliation is his corresponding emotion, Cryos can use it to empower himself and help him achieve evolution. ;Flight :Cryos can perform an anti-gravity flight. ;Cryokinesis :Cryos can manipulate ice and cold temperatures at will. :;Memory Manipulation ::Cryos is capable of spinning threads that alter a human's memory, using it to ensure that police forces and other people have little awareness of Zenjox cases. He does this by generating small ice threads that enter the victim's brain and rewrites them. Victims of this will have a snowflake-like scar somewhere behind their ear that will suppress the memories. However, it appears that this ability may not successfully work at times, given that even the slightest bit of coincidence that the victim fell can cause the true memory to surface. Also, as shown when Dash Roberts was not affected, certain people with a level of resistance can also overcome this ability. :;Snowstorm Generation ::Cryos can generate a huge snowstorm that would cover an area in a wide range. This also allows him to rewrite human memories once they get themselves frozen, by rewinding their memories to a specified time. When used against Auto Rider Turbo Form, it is capable of slowing him down, even the Pit Crew Auto Chargers are left useless. :;Ice Barrier ::Cryos can create an ice barrier that protects him from incoming attacks. :;Ice Bolt Projection ::Cryos is capable of creating ice projectiles for ranged attacks. ;Energy Beam Projection :Cryos is able to produce a high-powered energy beam for ranged attacks. It is powerful enough to destroy Auto Rider in just one hit or render a Rider untransformed. ;Energy Shield :Cryos is capable of creating energy shields to defend himself. FreezeE_Death_Beam.png|Super Cryos's energy beam Freeze_E_Snowslake_projection.png|Super Cryos's teleportation beams Upgrade_version_snowstorm.png|Super Cryos creating a frozen wind FreezeE_Energy_ball.png|Super Cryos shooting a energy ball from his finger FreezeE_Guard_wind.png|Super Cryos using a frozen wind to protect himself }} }} Notes *While the first Attack Bot to be created, 001 is the only one of the original three who is not a commander of his kin. **Ironically, while being the first Attack-Bot among the trio, he is the last one to reveal his evolved form. *Much of Cryos's personality is similar to that of from . *001's ability to manipulate the police's minds is similar to Bruce Armstrong in Astro Rider, who took the same measure to preserve the agenda of his Zodiac Overlords. **Cryos can also be related to Albert Maverick, the main antagonist of Tiger & Bunny, where both are masterminds under the guise of public figures, capable of manipulating one's memories either by inserting false information or remove it, and also had made the protagonist's allies (Barnaby Brooks Jr. for Albert and Chase, later Axel Diggs for Cryos) turn against their fellow comrades. They even had something associated to serpents (Cryos is a Cobra-Bot and Albert is a member of Ouroboros).